


Noisy Moron

by LadybugsFanfics



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cuteness, like cant you let people sleep??, noisy Tom Hiddleston, why you have to be noisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadybugsFanfics/pseuds/LadybugsFanfics
Summary: Inspired by“You look like an moron.” “Ah - it is my desired look.”by @/coffin-prompts on tumblr
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Noisy Moron

Clank.

The sound lulls you from your slumber. 

Clank.

You open your eyes, squint at the sunlight that shines through the blinds. 

Clank. Clank!

Your eyes glance to the other end of the bed. It’s empty. You sigh and roll your eyes, and with slight hesitation, get out of the bed. 

Clank.

Tom stands in the kitchen. The floor around him is surrounded by bottles; bottles that stood on the countertop when you went to bed. 

“What are you doing?” you ask, shaking your head at how silly he looks. 

He looks up at you, slight blush in his cheeks and an embarrassed smile on his face. “I needed a water bottle,” he says and waves the one he has in hands. 

“You look like a moron.” 

Which is an understatement. Tom stands in the pool of bottles in a pair of training shorts, t-shirt and long socks (like those that go up your leg) sticking out of his shoes. He’s also already put on his sunglasses and only morons wear sunglasses inside. 

Tom chuckles and steps out of the puddle. “Ah―it’s my desired look,” he says and cups your face. With a smile he leans in and gives you a chaste kiss. “Now, I’m off. Breakfast in an hour?”

You shake your head with a smile and give him a peck. “Sure, but you’re cleaning up this mess before I make anything.” 

He laughs and pulls you in for a hug. “Alright, darling. You clean up, slouch on the couch and I’ll make breakfast when I come back. Sound like a deal?”

“Works for me.” You give him another kiss, let go and hit his butt. “Now get your ass going, I’m hungry.”

Tom laughs and walks out. “No rush, darling.”


End file.
